dont_starvefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Don't Starve вики:Chat/Logs/20 July 2016
05:09 Скраггеш тут? 05:44 Тут 05:48 Всё не наигрался в невидимость? 05:48 Убрал инвизы, кстати 05:49 Опа 05:49 Диму тоже видно. 05:56 <666Frenzy666> Всем привет 06:20 привет 06:20 Я всем убрал 06:20 Ну как всем.. Нам двоим 06:20 Вот боту можно поставить инвиз в принципе 06:31 В принципе да. 09:22 Всем привет 09:49 Мой инвиз не трогать 09:52 Кто Wikia.css сломал? 09:56 Дима 09:56 Чо из инвиза ушёл 09:57 Гэш снёс 09:57 А Wikia.css не работает :Р 09:57 Но я сейчас починю 09:58 Починил :3 09:59 Модуль чата потом 10:17 <МаксимБрежо> Dmitry221060 , помоги пожалуйста ! Подправил шаблон еды , но на страницах с ним ничего не изменилось . После правки на странице на ней шаблон стал новым , но на других всё по-старому . Что делать ? 10:17 Кэш 10:17 Подожди, отчисти кэш, обнови страницу 10:19 Кстате 10:19 Надо шаблоны поизменять 10:19 там нету предметов из ШВ 10:22 <МаксимБрежо> Я еду из ШВ и добавил . 10:34 <МаксимБрежо> Не помогло . Но там где делают правки все ок . 10:34 Друзья а вы не знаете что за красные пчелы в моём улеи 10:35 Пчёлы убийцы. На вики почитай 10:35 Сначала они были обычные а потом стали красными пж помогите 10:36 У тебя весна? 10:36 Забей, со временем всё будет как надо 10:37 *МаксимБрежо 10:38 <МаксимБрежо> Ладно . 10:40 <МаксимБрежо> А коллажики из еды надо менять ? А то информация на них неполная . Или все равно ? 10:40 Мне надо их убить я так ?прочитал 10:41 Нет 10:41 Не надо 10:41 Оставь их в покое 10:41 А после их истребление обычные пчёлы появится 10:41 Мне вообще без разницы :Р 10:42 Да или нет 10:42 НЕТ 10:42 Пчёл не трогай, если весна, то они сами нормальные потом станут 10:42 Почему они не дают мёд 10:42 Они дадут мёд 10:42 Они станут нормальными 10:43 Если не весна, то не воруй мёд и не трогай пчёл 10:43 Да я не знаю если весна я играю за виббера и он видет всё в синем 10:44 Веббер видит всё в синим? 0_0 10:44 пиратка? плохой монитор? мод на веббера? 10:44 Дмитрий, селекторы - удобно. Даже слишком. 10:45 Ns ctqxfc nfrjq ,htl crfpfk 10:45 А консоль спалит, если я например забуду поставить ;? 10:45 Ты сейчас такое бред сказал 10:45 ? 10:45 Всё равно что сказать руки - удобно. Даже слишком. 10:45 Нет всё обычно я незнаю пчм веббер видет в сером то есть 10:46 я это и имел в ввиду 10:46 Селекторы это основной инструмент 10:46 ну тк 10:46 очень удобный инструмент 10:46 Рассудок низкий 10:46 25 10:46 а ты про него 10:46 (загляни в профиль) 10:47 подожди, это SW? 10:47 А как узнать если весна за персонажа веббер которыи видет всё в сером 10:47 у меня например зимой там всё очнь серое 10:47 пчёлы из обычных ульев вылетают прост так и агрятся 10:47 В SW 10:48 ааа 10:48 у тя зима прост 10:48 я тоже сначала офигел 10:48 Да я играю в корабли крушение за веббера 10:48 и? 10:48 в чём проблема? 10:49 Он видет всё в сером и я не могу понять какои сезон 10:49 ну тк зима 10:49 10:49 Congratulations! You worked hard and made it to the end of a challenging lesson. There were a lot of new concepts, so let's take a moment to review what you've learned. 10:49 Web Concepts 10:49 10:49 CSS: Language used to style websites. Colors, fonts, and page layouts for a site are managed using CSS. 10:49 10:49 CSS Selectors: specifies exactly which HTML elements to style 10:49 10:49 class selectors: used to target classes of HTML elements 10:49 10:49 id selectors: used to style an HTML element which has an id attribute. 10:49 10:49 External Stylesheet: CSS file that styles an HTML file externally via the HTML link element. 10:49 10:49 CSS Properties 10:49 10:49 font-family: sets font for a CSS selector. 10:49 color: sets font color for the CSS selector. 10:49 font-size: sets font size for text. 10:49 background-image: sets a background image of your choosing for a given selector. 10:49 10:49 10:51 Про CSS 10:51 Я такой же как и на вики поставил :3 10:51 лол 10:51 ник уже синий? 10:51 Перезайди в чат:3 10:52 оооо 10:52 даже тень есть 10:52 CSS Рулит! (сердечко) 10:52 (это как сказать "руки рулят!") 10:52 ))) 10:52 чё эт с ним 10:52 Неа 10:52 Это я перезашёл 10:52 Так обясните что делать с красными пчёлами в моём улье 10:52 ааа 10:52 эмм 10:52 Забей на них 10:53 улей ты построил? 10:53 Да 10:53 сделай маску пчеловода 10:53 И 10:53 Profit 10:53 ? 10:53 1 хп 10:53 по 1 хп будут снимать 10:53 И что сделать с ними 10:54 просто собирай мёд и убегай 10:54 С красными пчёлами 10:54 они агрятса на то что ты собираешь мёл 10:54 мёд 10:54 это нормально 10:54 а ты думал у улья не будет воинов? 10:54 они есть всегда 10:54 и они очн полезны в обороне 10:55 тот кто атакует пчелу автоматически вызывает "спецназ" 10:55 :3 10:56 но я не спецназ (уже), а инженер 10:56 (Дмитрий, а откуда по твоему у меня радиус атаки 100 и урон 999999?) 10:56 Читы 10:57 снайперская винтовка 10:57 со времён спецназа :3 10:57 но турели лучше 10:58 о, разраб игры "Ой-Ой"! 10:58 привет! 10:58 Он не разраб 10:58 Он админ ой-ой вики 10:58 И помошник разраба 10:59 во, так правильней сказано 10:59 <МаксимБрежо> Все верно 10:59 Дмитрий, а можно ведь сделать бота, разрабатывающего игры! 11:00 эмм, он что, сказал 2 слова и ушёл? 11:00 :( 11:02 <МаксимБрежо> Только сейчас подумал , что Ой-ой - единственная игра , которой ещё нет , но у неё уже есть вики . 11:02 о, теперь буду проходить бокс вебсайта! 11:02 ноу, я создал вики по Oxygen Not Included 11:02 на обоих языках 11:03 An important part of styling a webpage with CSS is organizing boundaries and space. 11:03 11:03 Every page element has boundary and space properties that can be controlled using CSS. The CSS box model illustrates each of these properties. 11:03 11:04 Observe the CSS box model diagram to the right: 11:04 11:04 content: Includes text, images, or other media contained within an HTML element. 11:04 11:04 padding: The space between the content and the border. You can think of this like inner space. 11:04 11:04 border: The outline of an HTML page element. You can think of it like a picture frame that contains the element. 11:04 11:04 margin: The space between the HTML page element and the next nearest element(s). 11:04 11:04 After you have familiarized yourself with the Box Model, click Next to continue. 11:04 11:05 скоро сам пауков на страницы смогу ставить! :3 11:05 Я начал учить HTML 2 недели назад 11:05 Закончил за 3 дня 11:05 HTML фуфло 11:06 с CSS? 11:06 HTML основа, но CSS интересней. намного. 11:06 без CSS HTML нафиг не нужен 11:07 С css самостоятельно разбирался чисто по фану и без всяких гайдов 11:07 Это заняло при мерно месяц, учитывая что я ничего не знал и почти вс 11:07 ё 11:07 время халявил 11:07 Так мне надо убить красных пчёл из ионго улья или нет 11:07 а я на code academy побыстрей выучу 11:07 не убивай 11:07 НЕТ 11:08 если ресы не нужны 11:08 Ненавижу backspace рядом с enter 11:08 у меня между ними \ 11:08 \\|/ 11:08 А у меня ноут :\ 11:08 у меня тож 11:09 у бота ноут? ))) 11:09 у Дмитрия наверно взял?))) 11:10 Мне лень нажать альт таб 11:10 0_0 11:10 ТЫ ЧООООО 11:10 Мне лень даже переключить раскладку и написать альт таб по английски 11:10 Я кароч 11:10 Буду трухацуером как и вы 11:10 (шта) 11:10 и поучу всякие ваши англицкие 11:10 ХТМЛ* 11:10 xD 11:11 на 11:11 И КСС 11:11 https://www.codecademy.com 11:11 Ты ничего не можешь (сердечко) 11:11 тута всё 11:11 ЧО ТЫ СКАЗАЛ 11:11 ЧО ТЫ СКЗАЛ 11:11 он пваф 11:11 Птиух 11:11 xD 11:11 Я сказал: Ты не могёшь в веб разработку 11:11 Тиха птиух 11:11 xD 11:11 >:V 11:12 но мы то знаем кто птиух всегда 11:12 Я его расстроил 11:12 Ужос 11:12 (прости) 11:22 То это будет до конца 11:22 НЕа 11:22 ? 11:22 Тот же 11:22 Не все теги нужно закрывать 11:23 (я только увидел br) 11:23 (Придержи коней) 11:24 hr Разделитель 11:24 H1 заголовок 11:25 br это перенос 11:25 Да 11:26 Class = атрибут 11:26 Seems fine 11:26 Неа 11:26 class - якорь 11:26 Он позволяет через css найти этот эллемент 11:26 Также как и id 11:26 тогда class = Часть атрибута 11:27 Но id может быть только один 11:27 А class может быть много 11:27 А теперь тест на логику: 11:27 Чем H1 отличается от H2 или H3? 11:27 class="atribut" 11:28 h1 заголовок первого левел 11:28 h2 второго 11:28 3 третьего 11:28 класс это для всех этого класса, а ид только для одного 11:28 Это значит что 11:28 .atribut { 11:28 color: #fff 11:28 } 11:28 Покрасит эллемент с этим классом 11:29 самый большой это h1 самый маленький h6 11:29 + 11:29 Каждый последующий h имеет меньший размер и больший отступ 11:31 img class=как выглядит фотография 11:31 src=линк на фотку 11:31 Ибо 11:31 src=source 11:31 class якорь 11:31 Сам он не влияет не на что 11:31 Он для css 11:32 src"source.png" 11:32 *src="source.png" 11:34 В ксс можем сделать оформление цитаты под названием 11:34 .цитата123 11:34 и в хтмл мы вставим её как 11:34 class=цитата123 11:34 Но в теге blockquote 11:35 и в 11:35 "" 11:35 Мы можем отметить её как class=цитата123 11:35 чтоб подавился огурцом создатель модема МГТС!!! 11:35 Чтобы в CSS 11:35 .цитата123 { 11:35 font-size: 1.5em 11:35 } 11:35 он уже понял? 11:36 Вроде понимает :Р 11:36 там у него вроде всё понятно 11:36 csS это стиль 11:36 ага 11:36 но не только 11:36 *Классовая таблица стилей 11:36 Или Кастомная таблица стилей 11:37 тут меня учат уже как на страницу сильно влиять (рамочки, их цвет и толщина) 11:37 Лол 11:37 "сильно" 11:38 Сильно это как минимум backgraund 11:39 background 11:39 Ой, я косой :Р 11:39 о ачивка "25 упражнений" 11:40 у кого за окном дождь? 11:40 У тебя? 11:40 ага 11:40 люблю дождь 11:40 Хе хе :3 11:40 ? 11:40 Я угадал :3 11:41 эмм это и так ясно 11:41 Кто готов попробовать свои силы в css? 11:41 я не готов я учусь 11:41 Ну тип домашнее задание 11:42 выучу тогда уже что-то но надо йаву учить 11:42 ну ок 11:43 Java нужно учить в последнюю очередь и учить её долго и сложно т.к. это настоящее программирование в отличие от html и css 11:43 о я нашёл css в f12 11:43 "стили" 11:44 кто б знал 11:44 + не Java, а JavaScript ибо это совершенно разные языки программирования 11:44 Я знал :3 11:44 ага 11:44 я просто говорю что нашёл наконец-то 11:45 лол 11:45 Вот и практика класса aka Якоря 11:45 (шта) 11:46 где? 11:52 *все учатся, а Дмитрий спит* 11:52 Я не сплю 11:53 Я css и html прекрасно знаю 11:53 *все учатся а Дмитрий не спит* 11:53 Лол 11:53 на твоём профиле написано что не очнь 11:53 о 11:53 я у тебя скомуниздю 11:54 Я писал это давно и оставил по приколу 11:54 ок 11:54 Что значит margin? 11:55 Внешний отступ 11:55 от других элементов 11:55 Не обязательно 11:55 Слева или справа может не быть элемента 11:55 Но отступ сработает 11:56 рамка тоже элемент 11:58 margin: 10px - отступ на 10 пикселей со всех сторон 11:58 margin: 10px 0px - отступ на 10 пикселей сверху и с низу 11:58 margin: 10px 5px- отступ на 10 пикселей сверху и снизу и на 5 пикселей слева и с права 11:58 Не успел :Р 11:58 Рамка есть не всегда 11:59 агась 11:59 блин 11:59 можешь на пару сек плашку про HTML вытащить из меню вниз на пару сек 12:00 плз 12:00 мне тож нужна плашка 12:00 Ты же знаешь HTML ты сам можешь такую сделать :D 12:00 и вэйдеру тож 12:00 попробую 12:00 Смотри 12:00 Отмени свою последнюю правку 12:01 И сделай тоже самое только в классическом редакторе 12:01 PROFIT! 12:02 Но ты не состоишь в клубе нубо - кодеров 12:02 Так что меняй надпись 12:02 ок 12:03 12:03 12:03 75px 12:03 Этот участник знает HTML 12:03 12:03 И поэтому состоит в клубе нубо - кодеров 12:03 12:03 12:03 12:03 Чот вылетело 12:03 Dmitry221060 12:03 margin: 10px - отступ на 10 пикселей со всех сторон 12:03 margin: 10px 0px - отступ на 10 пикселей сверху и с низу 12:03 margin: 10px 5px- отступ на 10 пикселей сверху и снизу и на 5 пикселей слева и с права 12:08 Ееее пачаны 12:08 Я прошёл первое испытание 12:09 *фейерверк* 12:09 о надо добавить смайл фейерверка 12:09 Поздравляшки ━(ﾟ∀ﾟ)━ 12:10 чёт них не добавляется 12:10 Вот только я зарегался на испытании 12:10 это надо в хтмл или в ксс? 12:10 и задания курса не засчитались 12:10 так что пройду заново 12:10 Но это не трудно 12:10 Для 12:10 кулхацкер 12:10 а 12:11 лол 12:11 >чёт них не добавляется 12:11 Ты про смайл или про плашку? 12:11 плашка 12:11 В класическом редакторе 12:12 его б найти... 12:12 Кнопку править в профайле видишь? 12:12 На ней справа есть стрелочка 12:12 нашёл 12:12 спс 12:13 Пжлста :3 12:13 картинка не робит 12:14 вашпе не робит 12:14 Руки у тебя из жала :D 12:14 Сейчас сделаю 12:14 Мне понравился КСС и ХТМЛ 12:14 а кому он не может нравится? (сосиске) 12:14 Он просто мясо 12:15 Поэтому агрессивный 12:15 Сделал 12:15 "агрессивное мясо". (шта) 12:15 о спс 12:15 лооол 12:16 а чё с картинкой было? 12:16 Можешь ширину уменьшить, чтобы она вниз не уползала 12:16 ща 12:16 Я даже 12:16 Ты её не прописал :D 12:16 Сделал это 12:16 С первого раза 12:16 Там не было подсказок 12:16 я крутой? 12:16 Да 12:16 ага 12:16 Нет :3 12:16 Я крутой 12:16 Тиха 12:16 Кодеры не крутые 12:16 Тебя никто не спрашивал 12:16 Ну 12:17 Я не кодер 12:17 На кодеров всем пофиг 12:17 Я хацкер 12:17 DELETED 12:17 Я сервак могу положить 12:17 Берем сервак 12:17 Толкаем 12:17 и ложим на пол 12:17 и всё 12:18 :D 12:18 Лан 12:18 Потом приду 12:19 а где ширина? 12:19 марджин только 12:19 Если нету, сам пропиши 12:19 или width 12:19 width есесно 12:20 width:95% 12:20 Этот 12:20 уже ввёл в транслэйт 12:21 во! посмотри 12:22 57% 12:22 "И поэтому он почти как Дмитрий" 12:22 Лол 12:22 :D 12:23 лол я 4 для фармил очки но забыл их потратить думал на 1-2 дня магазин откроется 12:23 но нет 12:23 4 дня фарма впустую лол 12:24 они не сделали магазин 12:24 Бывает 12:24 цены были адские 12:24 а разрушенный флот с ресами очнь быстро исчезал 12:25 давали мало очков, враги сильные, пушки только на корабли классов кровавый и звезда (50-60 лвл) 12:25 у меня 33 лвл 12:25 и 3 флота 31 лвл 12:27 девиз тех против кого мы сражались - "Без пленных, без капитуляции, без пощады" 12:27 думаю у разрабов теперь тоже девиз "Без пощады" 12:31 хочу обнять разработчиков за горло. очень сильно. :D 12:31 "Обнять" :D 12:33 пойду напишу гневный коммент 12:40 Пацаны что делать если консоль не работает если создаю сервер с пещерами без них работает а с ними нет? 12:43 Пацаны что делать если консоль не работает если создаю сервер с пещерами без них работает а с ними нет? 12:45 i dunno 12:45 i dunno 12:48 почему? 12:49 кстати, почитал комменты все говорят разрабы зажрались и портят только игру 12:49 + 12:49 Пацаны что делать если консоль не работает если создаю сервер с пещерами без них работает а с ними нет никто не знает? 12:49 Какую игру? 12:49 как можно было не добавить магазин?! (тут должен быть десятиэтажный мат) 12:49 Никто не знает. Хватит флудить 12:50 Vega Conflict 12:51 накопил очки, но не потратил в ивенте, хотел спать, решил после ивента когда откроется магазин купить на 125000 ракетомёт, но магазина не было 12:51 4 дня копил 12:51 + акция не так уж часто 12:51 ето пипец 12:51 4 (тут должен быть мат) дня... 12:52 блин 12:52 *плак-плак* 12:53 но судя по комментам компенсации можно не ждать 01:27 а можно какой угодно класс создать? 01:27 Ага 01:28 Но если для одного элемента, лучше id 01:28 написать класс "lol" и в ксс сделать всё под "lol" жёлтым 01:28 ясно 01:31 Лол 01:31 Я тоже всегда создавал класс "лол" :D 01:31 Или class="yaClass" 01:31 слушай, а чё у бота в профайле нет плашки? 01:31 Yt ye;yf jyf tve 01:31 Не нужна она ему 01:32 как так? 01:32 У него ссылка фальшивая 01:32 ? 01:32 ааа, это ссылка на акк 01:32 а не на бота 01:32 Ага 01:32 ну, надо добавить в акк плашку 01:32 Неа 01:32 :( 01:33 у меня не сохраняются изменения в стиле чата. можешь сделать чтоб все "лол" были жёлтого цвета? 01:33 а все :D и xD красного? 01:35 1. Все классы лол. Тесть элементы у которых прописан класс лол, например у картинки 01:35 2. делай это в своём персональном css 01:35 3. чтобы покрасить определённое слово нужен очень сложный код на JS через css так нельзя если слово в тексте или у него нет уникального класса /д 01:35 *класса/ид 01:36 блин 01:36 (а как писать разноцветно?) 01:38 В чате, никак. На вики Открываешь тег Р, прописываешь ему нужный стиль, заполняешь его. Пример: 01:38 Я текст 01:40 тег Р? 01:40 Ага 01:41 Параграф 01:41 ясн 01:42 * Dmitry221060 Умеет обманывать чат :P 01:42 я текст 01:42 не не робит 01:42 Я текст 01:42 Yf dbrb 01:42 На вики 01:42 В чате нельзя 01:43 ааа :) 01:43 я текст 01:43 ноуп 01:44 *у Elektr01 руки из жала 01:44 Хм.. 01:44 Не проканало 01:44 зато я почти обучился добавлению на страницы паучнов 01:44 паучков 01:45 ща доучусь и боту добавлю 01:45 Не добавишь :Р 01:46 Я текст 01:47 Я слоупок , решотку забыл :D 01:47 Лол 01:48 я текст 01:48 ноу 01:48 На вики же еп 01:48 В чате не робит 01:48 Чат галимый 01:48 На стенке себе 01:48 ааа 01:48 я на главной странице 01:49 пытался 01:49 Она же защищена 01:49 Ты не можешь её править 01:49 я текст 01:49 ноу 01:49 Аргх 01:49 Идёшь на вики 01:50 Открываешь свой профайл в класическом редакторе 01:50 ааа в редакторе 01:50 Вставляешь туда Я текст 01:50 Забудь про f12 01:50 ааа 01:50 Это личные стили 01:51 Я тебе на стене пример оставлял 01:51 я текст 01:51 ноу! 01:51 у меня на странице добавилось 01:51 стоп 01:51 Я текст 01:51 В чат ты нафига пишешь? 01:52 в чате как? 01:52 Никак 01:52 -_- 01:52 Я тебе раз 5 сказал 01:52 Чат галимый 01:52 В чате нельзя 01:52 *что-то подозревает 01:52 только на вики 01:52 а как ты.... 01:52 в чате... 01:52 Я умею его обманывать 01:53 ясн 01:53 через Java Script 01:53 наверно 01:53 * Dmitry221060 чёрная магия и шаблоны 01:53 лол 01:53 кстати 01:53 я кнопку сделал 01:54 чтоб реалистично нажималась 01:54 и это был последний урок 01:54 Nice work! You've learned a lot. Let's review the web and CSS concepts covered in this lesson. 01:54 Web Concepts 01:54 01:54 CSS Box Model: illustrates the space and boundary properties of an HTML element that can be controlled using CSS. 01:54 01:54 CSS Skills 01:54 01:54 border: sets the outline of an HTML page element, like a picture frame that contains the element. 01:54 01:54 padding: sets the amount of space between an element's content and its border. 01:54 01:54 margin: sets the amount of space between an HTML element and the next nearest element(s). 01:54 01:54 display: property that determines how the selected element will be arranged in relation to other HTML elements on the page. 01:54 01:54 inline: display value used to arrange HTML elements on the same line as neighboring elements. 01:54 У меня сейчас справа 3 кнопки :Р 01:54 01:54 flex: display value that allows us to easily align multiple page elements vertically or horizontally. 01:54 01:54 float: property used to float HTML elements left or right of neighboring elements. 01:54 01:54 position: property used to position HTML elements in exact locations on a webpage. 01:54 01:55 я там, в среде сделал 01:55 теперь знаю как 01:55 пойду добавлю паучка боту 01:55 уж очень он красивый Ошибка: неправильное время